


A diamond as bright as it is strong

by taotrooper



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno might call himself the weakest of the Four Dragon Warriors, but with the years he's learned to understand that there are moments when he stands strong, and there are other ways to reach strength that are not battles. Spoilers for chapters 100+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A diamond as bright as it is strong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dawgy ([gloriousrumpoflife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousrumpoflife)) for the beta read! Some are canon scenes from his POV, most are not. Written for AkaYona Week Day 4: Strength and my own sanity.

# I.

* * *

"Are you mad at me, Zeno?"

The Yellow Dragon had, indeed, been avoiding his king ever since the orders. Still, he was found in an aisle, leaning on the veranda as he stared at the preparing troops. He looked up at the deep yet soft voice that was calling to him. The king was donning a gorgeous armor, his sword on a sheath by his hip. He didn't wear a helm yet, so his long red curls shone as a frame around his head.

Zeno wanted to say yes, but Hiryuu had a pained expression and the words died on his tongue. Instead, he just sighed.

"I'm sorry." The king got closer and cradled Zeno's head in apology. No matter how many times this physical contact happened, the young man would still freak out a little.

"If they see you hugging me again, King, you'll have four angry dragons instead of one," he forced a grin. It was hard to stay mad at his master.

"Heh, you're right." Hiryuu let go. "I know you want to prove yourself to the others, and the desire to protect me that comes from the blood pact might stress you. But this is for the best."

"I won't get hurt, you know. They'll get hurt worse. You don't have to cry over me. Is it... because I'm weak and a hindrance, like Ryokuryuu says? Because I'm scared of my powers? Because you're scared of them?"

"No to all. It's not about strength or bravery. I mean, I'm not too strong either. And if the situation arises, I know you're capable enough to push aside your fears and fight back. You've done it, I know you can again. But staying here is your best way to support me."

"Right..." Zeno looked away.

"It's not a lie. Do you know why you're staying? It's because of strategic reasons. I need someone defending the castle. This suits you better than the frontlines. I need someone to protect this place, my wife, my children when they're born, the court, the servants, the people who live in town. Hiryuu Castle can't fall while we're gone. This is the task I'm entrusting to you."

Zeno gasped. He was the odd pickings, the weakling. That responsibility just for him, someone who couldn't even lead his own tribe, sounded crazy. And he expressed it so.

"No, you're perfect for the job. Your strength fits in here, trust me in this. Shuten and the others underestimate you so their words to you are foolish." Hiryuu grinned cunningly. "You will step up to this challenge. Become my strong shield and protect what matters, so if we fall they don't fall as well, and there's someone left to pick up what we started."

Zeno's heart raced. Hiryuu always had that effect on them.

"In that case... I'll do my best." He knelt in reverence, and then he looked up. "But what do I do if no one ever attacks the castle? Do I just...?"

"Oh. I don't know." Hiryuu shrugged with a silly grin. "Do what you want, Zeno. Or better yet, keep everyone cheered up. They're bound to be scared during war times. So keep them unharmed and as happy as they can be, if it's possible."

"If you say so, my King..." Zeno didn't feel particularly cheerful himself. He had a sunnier disposition than the rest of the dragon warriors, true, but his fears over his powers and the pressure to be worthy were constantly taking a toll on his mood. "That's not very warrior-like as a mission, however."

"Well, I think it's important to have lifted spirits. Who cares if it's not? That's another kind of strength. Keep them cheered up. Keep yourself cheered up, Zeno. I mean it, or I'll hug you again in public."

Zeno laughed and thought the King was better at cheering up others than him.

As Hiryuu rode his horse and left with his army, Zeno wondered if the cheerful shield thing was just a pretty excuse to keep him safe.

# II.

* * *

Many years later, in a life-barren battlefield, Zeno would look upon fallen soldiers on the ground and try to calm his shaky hands. Golden scales and blood covered his skin.

"You were right," he told his medallion with a hollow voice. "I was strong enough for this job, in the end."

# III.

* * *

"You don't have to take care of me, Zeno." She said with a shy but bright smile. "Just talking to you was enough. It cheered me up."

He could feel his old heart beating faster.

"It did? Now that I think about it, you do look much happier than the day you've found me, Kaya."

"I am! And so are you!"

It was true. Zeno was beaming widely without noticing. Just as he unconsciously tried to make her happier, she was making him happier as well. He realized that cheering people up --and being cheerful himself-- wasn't as hard as he thought. Also... he liked it.

# IV.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Zeno," would often say Kija. "Take more pride as a dragon and hone your skills! You never do anything in battle."

"Zeno's strong enough! Zeno's job is cheering you guys up!"

Well, it was. This was his biggest strength now. The part about getting more involved in battle? Point taken, Hakuryuu. One day...

# V.

* * *

Another time, Kija would stare at his large hand while he carried a lot of chopped wood to provide for a village in need. Was this all he could do to help these people and the princess' cause when there weren't Fire Tribe soldiers to spook away? Picking up the sick and transporting heavy goods? Somehow that didn't seem enough. Since his brethren had been gathered, there wasn't much else to do beyond fighting for him.

He still envied Yoon a little for his countless talents and knowledge. How could a normal human be of more use than a Dragon Warrior? It was most curious. His village never prepared him for such a reality.

And then he saw Zeno, who was carrying a tiny old lady on his back to Yoon's improvised clinic. Next to them, the woman's husband -leaning on a cane- and their two grandchildren followed his pace. They were all laughing happily and singing a nursery rhyme as if they weren't hungry or ill.

Kija's eyes opened wide as he started to understand that Zeno also had a strength he lacked.

# VI.

* * *

"I'm surprised Hak and Zeno-kun have so few injuries," had said Jae-ha after they fled from the Fire Tribe rebellion.

"Zeno was just cheering everyone on~" Zeno put a goofy smile on his face and pushed his cheeks with his index fingers. As usual, Kija complained.

"Zeno was protecting me," Yoon defended him. Zeno just stared in awe. "Zeno held a shield in front of Yona and me, who couldn't fight, and protected us. He did a really good job. Thank you."

It happened. Someone took notice and thanked him. Why was he feeling as embarrassed as he was feeling proud and happy? That boy was so smart and so nice. He was glad to have him as a friend. He was just glad to have all of them as friends, to be there to protect them and cheer them up, whenever he could.

“Wow,” he put his hand behind his bushy mane. “being depended upon is making me bashful!”  


“I wasn’t depending on you much,” replied Yoon, trying to not make a big deal out of it.  


(Almost there, Hiryuu. Lots of progress this time. I'm doing great.)

# VII.

* * *

One noon, Yoon stared at the fire while the stew brew. He tried to ignore Zeno, who was hovering over the food with hunger, but it was hard with all the annoying noise.

Eh, what the hell. If someone understands his concern, it would be him. Yona had become so strong and the others were impossible battle beasts.

"Hey, Zeno... do you ever feel powerless?"

"Hmmm? How so?"

"Well, we're the weaklings here. We don't carry weapons and people just push us aside when we try to protect Yona or anyone else. It's a pain, isn't it?"

"Yup, I'd call Zeno's body 'a pain' to say the least."

"Doesn't it annoy you to be useless in action?" Yoon clenched his fists. Instead of angry, Zeno had a smile that was half amused, half knowing.

"Sometimes, now less than before. But lad, what are you talking about? You are the least useless the rest of the time. Not everything is punching things. Without your other strengths, we wouldn't all be alive here! And for that Zeno is most thankful to you."

Yoon just glanced at the other boy and his sudden wisdom. He would still feel powerless in battle, since that's just human nature, but Zeno had just reminded him to be proud of himself. Why were the clumsiest idiots smarter in that regard?

"Is the stew ready?"

# VIII.

* * *

"Nice shot, Miss."

"Oh. Did I wake you up, Zeno?" Yona looked up from her bow to see Zeno's medallion shining in the dark, just a few steps from her.

"Nah, just had to pee. But your archery was so nice, I was entranced, entranced."

"Thanks! My sword needs more work, though."

"You've improved so much," Zeno murmured tenderly. "You've come a long way. I think I speak from all of us when I say we're so proud of you."

Yona blushed a little.

"I'm still weak, so..."

"But you're becoming stronger. That is a strength itself. And you can't see it but your eyes! Your eyes are so strong and fiery. It's not just about your arms. The heart is also stronger. You are nothing like the quaint lady that lived in the palace anymore, Miss."

And with that, he went back to the boys' tent. Yona was so lost in thoughts, she didn't notice that Zeno had no way to know how she used to be like or how she even improved with the bow.

# IX.

* * *

The pain wasn't disappearing yet. It even increased when someone warm held his body and squeezed him. The cruel soldier was sneering on them. He felt a brusque movement and the breeze of a swing of another sword in midair in front of him. The broken yet enraged voice woke him up.

"... n't touch me! If you come closer, I will show you no mercy! Ever...!"

More sneering. More mocking. Zeno rose his right hand upwards and found Yona's cheeks. They were wet with the river of her tears and the splatter of his blood. In his position it was hard to wipe them so he didn't.

"Don't cry," he croaked. There was no way he could cheer her up. He felt guilty for hiding it. Will they be angry or disgusted with him? No time for that thought. He could also feel the familiar, boiling itch through the wound already. Time to incorporate and explain himself.

"Aah... as expected. It must be because Hiryuu Castle is far away." He slowly stood up as though he was in a trance, all while his flesh weaved into shape. "It takes longer to recover."

His left sleeve slid down. He allowed it, so those imbeciles could see the unharmed chest clearly. He knew she was watching. He knew they were all watching. No one important to him had ever watched it. A part of him wished he could just have his same old grin and cheer them up as usual, but it was impossible anyway. The other part was scarily excited.

Time to come clean. Time to get dirty. Time to be strong. His seventeen year-old self boiled within him. His dragon blood boiled within him, and replaced the lost drops in his veins with new liquid that also boiled.  

"Miss, it's alright." Or so he hoped.

Time to come clean. He could only reassure them at best, by saying what was obvious to him.

"Ouryuu cannot die."

Time to get dirty. The battle itself was going to be dull and boring compared to the old priest days, but he had never been this thrilled before. He would finally protect them.

"I am the dragon who was born to be your shield, Miss. If Ouryuu... If the shield protects you,” an unfamiliar and ferocious smile drew on his lips and his eyes for just one second, “you will never get hurt."

Time to be strong.


End file.
